Love loss and loyalty
by FoxInBlue
Summary: Nick and Judy are visiting bunny burrow but what happens when one of our hero's get hurt?
1. Harm

**Hey I'm back from the grave with another story sorry I took so long.**

"So Jude when's that boyfriend of yours coming? I can't wait to meet the lucky rabbit that gets the privilege to date my daughter."

"He'll be here any second he's just getting my bags for me and I told you he's not my boyfriend he's just a friend that happens to be male." Judy Hopps insisted giving off a look of annoyance.

"Oh please Jude, a mother can always tell when her daughter has found her mate. I can see it in your eyes." Bonny Hopps countered giving her daughter a warm smile.

"Your father is going to be so happy when he comes home and finds you here. You know how much he missed you while you were away doing your whole cop thing."

"I know mom that's why I wanted to make a surprise visit."

"Well you certainly surprised me, so how long did you say you can visit."

"Four days then I have to catch the train back to Zootopia but let's not think about that right now. Let's just enjoy the moment while we can." Judy stated not wanting to think about leaving so soon.

"Hey what is that fox doing?" Bonny asked in confusion looking out into the distances seeing the alleged fox approche with his arms full of Judy's bags.

"Mom, that's Nick the friend I was telling you about, now do you believe me when I said we're just friends?"

"Ha we'll see about that Jude I told you a mother can tell when her daughter has found her mate."

"Wait, you would care if I was dating a fox?" Judy questioned with a surprised tone.

"No, why would I? If there's anything I've learned from you Jude it's to let go of stereotypes."

*Knock Knock*

Bonny looked outside through the window next to the front door to see the fox holding what appeared to be all five of Judy's bags plus his own. With two carrot designed duffle bags in each paw one in his mouth and what was assumed to be Nick's only bag decorated with a simple solid green color wrapped around his neck. This was enough for Bonny Hopps to confirm her suspicions at least half way.

"Nick! You didn't have to get them all in one trip." Judy exclaimed surprised by the sight before running up to the door and opening it. After the fox set down all the bags onto the floor and spat out the one being carried in his mouth he replied. "Of course I did Jude it's part of the code of males. Only one trip is allowed when carrying luggage otherwise-"

"Alright Slick I think I got it, guys do weird guy things because of reasons I wouldn't understand." Judy quipped.

"Pretty much." Nick replied easily now noticing Bonny standing to the side studying Nick making him slightly uncomfortable.

"So you must be Nick, I've heard a lot about you." Bonny decided to speak up realizing that if she hadn't it would have made things slightly awkward.

"Only good things I hope Mrs. Hopps." The fox replied playfully trying to get on her good side as soon as possible.

"Please call me Bonny, but yes Judy speaks very highly of you it's almost as if your her idle."

"Ok mom that's enough. He doesn't need to know everything." Judy hushed turning slightly red on her ears and cheek.

"Well Nick, Judy and I have something we need to do down by the Carrot farm we'll be back within about ten minutes help yourself to the fridge in the kitchen while we're gone.

Now alone with free access to the fridge Nick made his way to the kitchen as he decided to see what he could find and needless to say he was very disappointed.

"Carrots, apples, more carrots, and no meat… or even blueberries how do they not have blueberries?" Nick thought as he concluded that there was nothing good for him to eat.

As Nick wandered back into the living room located directly in front of the door he heard something.

*Click*

"AAAHH!" Stu Hopps yelled in surprise

"Hello Mr. Hopps I'm Nick Wilde nice to meet AAAHHH! My eyes!

The red fox yelled as Stu had suddenly pepper sprayed him. At that the rabbit pick up a baseball bat that was on the wall.

"Judy did you hear that?" Bonny asked her daughter with concerned.

"That was Nick! Something's wrong, we need to get to him fast. Come one!" Judy hurried with a rushing tone. Meanwhile Stu had decided to take drastic measures with the guest in the house.

"What the Fuck! I just wanted to say hi! AAAAHHH! Nick screamed pain from the fox mace.

"Shut up fox! I know you were planning something." The furious bunny yelled smashing Nick in the side with the bat causing a sickening sound of breaking ribs. Falling to the floor with a thud Nick felt destroyed until something in him clicked and at that he was no longer Nick he was now a fox in front of a rabbit.

"ENOUGH!" All of this abuse had forced Nick into a primal state where he no longer felt the pain the rabbit had caused him nor did he feel any other emotion. All he knew was life and death and he knew which one he favored. With wide eyes and lightning fast movements the fox got up and swung his clawed paw across the chest of Stu leaving four gashes that began bleeding heavily. However in Stu's mind he was the only thing stopping the fox from potentially eating his entire family. So without hesitation he picked up the bat he had previously dropped as he got struck by Nick and proceeded to smash the fox's tail with it while also assaulting the other side of Nicks rib cage cracking more bones sending out a dreadful breaking sound.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Now Nick was done with this bunny and without thinking and from pure instinct the fox had pounced on the bunny and stuck him in the leg with his claws. Then the other leg and then stomach Nick had almost completely lost control but seeing as how Stu was nothing more than a bleeding mess on the ground he broke the emotionless state and returned to consciousness. Nick stood up getting off of Stu who remained on the ground unable to get up due to injury.

"Nick! Are you ok!? I heard you yelling and… WHAT HAPPENED!? DAD!? Judy had returned leaving her mother behind who was unable to keep up with Judy's running.

"Judy…i tried to stop him." Stu whispered before passing out due to trauma on the body where surprisingly his wounds haven't been gushing out blood but instead did I fairly decent job of keeping it in his body despite the depth of which his wounds lay.

"DAD NO! Nick what happened!? What does he mean he tried to stop you? Judy asked frantically looking for her phone so she could call an ambulance.

"Ya know fluff… I don't feel too good myself." With that Nick collapsed leaving Judy to call the ambulance.

 **Yay another story that's going to have multiple chapters I'm not sure how many yet but at least three. Thank you to everyone that has read this I appreciate you all. Leave a comment if you want I love reading comments. Fair warning the later chapters may get a little bit gory and there may even be some "heavy" romance.**


	2. Hospital

**I'm really sorry about the wait. I lost my motivation there for awhile but all of your comments and pms kept me going so I say thank you. Also words in italics are thoughts, Enjoy!**

After taking Stu and Nick to the hospital Bonny and Judy sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctors that took them to come back with news. Following what seemed like hours to the two female bunnies saw a snow leopard walking into the room and called their names.

"Would Judy and Bonny Hopps please come with me?" The female doctor asked unable to find the faces that matches the names. The two bunnies immediately jumped up and followed the leopard into a separate room with what was almost a panic.

"Both patients have suffered a great deal of injuries however Mr. Hopps seems to have taken more damage to his body than the fox Mr. Wilde. Although has sustained and lived through a tremendous amount of trauma to his rib cage and tail. The condition of his eyes also imply that they were heavily irritated recently. Mr. Wilde has been diagnosed with four broken ribs, a fractured tail, and a badly bruised torso. He will live but he will be in a lot of pain for the next couple of weeks while he heals. Mr. Hopps on the other hand has lost a dangerous amount of blood. It's good you got him here when you did or we may not have had time to do a blood transfusion. He also has multiple lacerations to both legs, his upper chest, and his stomach area. Personally I think it's a miracle nothing important was damaged. He will be bedridden for at least four days due to the nutrients in his blood that he lost. Now before i go any further, do either of you know how these two landed themselves in these conditions?"

Judy and her mom stared at each other attempting to process the information that they've just been given. Judy decided to speak first despite being completely stunned by the words of the doctor that stood before them.

"We don't know what happened, when we saw them Nick was standing over my dad who was bleeding heavily and before I could process what had happened Nick collapsed and fell unconscious." Judy spoke barely able to choke out the last few words before she fell quiet again waiting for the leopard to say something. After the doctor wrote something on a pad of paper she had in her paw she spoke.

"Thank you, now unfortunately we cannot release either of them until we can understand the reason behind these injuries they now have. The only way we can do that is to ask them after they wake up since neither of them have regained consciousness. Nearly falling to tears at the thought of Nick and her father being in such terrible conditions Judy's head began filling with questions.

"How long do you think it will be until they wake up?" she questioned as a sensation of anxiety filled her chest.

"No longer than an hour if we're fortunate, however with the amount of trauma their bodies have experienced it is sadly still a possibility that one or both of them will slip into a coma and won't ever wake up. It is unlikely but it is still too early to disclude it as a possibility." Both bunnies faces fell to horror after hearing that their loved ones may not wake up. After a few more minutes of questioning the doctor about several more details regarding their condition Bonny decided that she had to go back to her farm to take care of her kids and the crops. After all the farm never stops needing attention. Judy however decided and stay in the waiting room in hopes that her best friend and her father wake up.

" _Please let Nick and dad be ok."_ Judy thought to herself as she sat with her thoughts.

" _Nick is the best friend i have ever had. I don't know what i would do without him."_ As she thought about all the ways that things could go wrong she thought to herself about how much more she cares about Nick than she had realized. Obviously she has always cared deeply about her foxy friend, but the bunny has never really thought about what it would be like if he died. With fresh tears in her eyes Judy began to think about the many things she would never get to tell her partner, things such as how much she really cares about him. Even comparably silly things such as how she truly enjoyed all of his clever quips even though she would always act annoyed or irritated, it was all just for show. Right before she could fall any deeper into her sorrow the same lepard doctor as before came out into the room and asked for the two bunnies that were here about thirty minutes ago." _Has it really been that long?"_ Judy thought. At once she ran over and identified herself then explained that her mother had left.

"Did something happen to them?" Judy asked almost frantically afraid of the worst outcome that she could think of.

"It appears that Mr. Wilde is awake and it asking for you, although i should warn you that he is under heavy painkillers and might be a little bit out of it if you know what I mean." Judy stood relieved by the news.

"You mean my Nick is going to be ok?" The bunny asked ecstatically.

"Yes Ms. Hopps _your_ Nick is ok" Judy noticed the doctor visibly laugh as she said that although she didn't know why and frankly she didn't care.

Two minutes later they were at the door of the fox's room and the leopard once again explained that he may be a little delirious. One thank you and thirty seconds of preparation later the bunny opened the door and entered the room. Judy smiled as she heard what had to be the best thing she's heard all day.

"Carrots? Hey carrots fancy meeting you here." Nick slurred looking completely smashed.

 **Hey everyone sorry again for the long wait but i promise there'll be another chapter here for you next week. Feel free to comment or pm me any suggestions or ideas you have that would be a good addition to the story. I love it when the readers also help craft the story too.**


	3. Love

**Hey guys here's another chapter for you. Comments are very appreciated. Remember words in italics are thoughts. I'm going to try and make a chapter every week or so from now on.**

Judy couldn't help but laugh at the foxes condition, seeing him in this state nearly made her forget the reason behind his medical high. As she watched him, Nick sat up on the hospital bed he had been laying down on.

Are you feeling ok?" The bunny asked, concerned about whatever pain he might be in.

"Never better Carrots, I feel amazing." Nick slurred while giving a half formed yet overly ecstatic smile.

"Nick, do you remember what happened? The doctors said they need to know before they can let you go."

"Hmm... yep I remember, you came to visit me right after the doctors fed me that amazing food."

"Damn, he must be out of it if he thinks that the hospital food taste good. No, I mean do you remember how you got hurt?" The question resonated with the fox, after a moment of thinking and processing he had an answer.

"Nope."

"Come on Nick, you have to think. They said they can't let you go home until you give them an answer."

"Well maybe I don't want to go home. This is better than my place anyways." Nick stated with a drunken, slightly irritated slur.

"Really Slick? There's no way this room is better than your place." Judy replied doubtfully.

"Any place is better than the one I live at." The fox blurted looking at Judy while she studied him.

"Ok Slick well I've never been to your house so I guess I can't argue. I'm going to go find a water fountain, is that fine?" As she started to leave the room Nick suddenly jumped in what almost looked like desperation, but he then slowly laid back down in his bed.

"You'll be back soon right?" It seemed as though it was the foxes best effort to not sound in need and instead calm and collected. However his current condition made it impossible for him to look and sound completely care free, and of course she picked up on his strange behavior.

"Relax Nick I'll be back in a minute I swear."

"Ok, bye Carrots. Love you." Immediately he realized what he has said but unfortunately with the recently formed fog in his brain the fox was unable to come up with a way to play off what he had said. Judy's mind was no different at the moment as all she could do was stand, frozen by his comment while her mind was running a thousand miles per hour.

" _Does he really love me? He probably just means as a friend. But what if he doesn't. Do I love him? I mean he is my best friend, but we're different species. He's probably just loopy from the medicine they gave him._ " All of these things were zooming through her mind as she tried to form the best response she could. After a moment of critical thinking Judy responded with what she felt comfortable with and left to go find a fountain.

"That's nice Nick, I'm gonna go find the water fountain now." She didn't know if she should hate herself for not saying it back or be content with not accidentally saying something she might later regret. Although it did cross her mind that what she said may be exactly the thing that she'll regret.

 **Crack!**

Judy nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a crack of lightning in the sky. Curious, Judy checked the time on her phone, as it read 7:23PM she began to think about how much time has passed since she had arrived at the hospital.

Crack!

There was now lightning flashes and sounds going off every few minutes which no longer scared the bunny cop. After about five minutes of searching she had finally found the fountain she was looking for and after taking a quick drink, Judy started to walk back to Nick's room.

 **Crack!**

 **Crack!**

"Damn, it's storming pretty hard." Judy thought as she made her way back to the room.

*knock* *knock*

"Hey Nick it's me I'm coming in." As Judy walked in she saw him buried in a blanket that he had evidently found. It almost looked as if he was shivering under the blanket as well, but with further inspection by Judy it was clear that he had been shaking with fear. Walking toward him with concern she attempted to comfort him.

"Nick, what happened?"

"The lightning Judy. It's going to get me." A whispered voice with filled with fear and yet noticeably more defined words than before creeped out of the thick blanket.

"Oh Nick you're not afraid of a little lightning are you? It can't get you, your safe in here." As Judy comforted him she slowly pulled the blankets off of his head and body exposing a scared fox in need of help.

"Don't leave again."

"I won't Nick I promise." Having said that the bunny climbed onto Nick's bed while he hugged her tightly and that's just how they stayed. With Nicks tail curled around the bunny's body and Judy arms wrapped around the fox she thought about if she did truly love him. With much thought and some time later she had made her decision and as Nick fell asleep she gave her response.

"I love you too Slick. I love you too."

 **Damn guys as much fun as that was to write it was equally as hard. Tell me what you think about it, I love comments. I tried to make the last part touching and intimate so tell me how I did on that. Thank you for your support.**


	4. Recollection

**Back with** **another chapter hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.**

Through the night Nick and Judy slept happily and peacefully and as the day approached the bunny began waking up to the sun beaming through the one window the small room offered. Remembering what had happened the night before she thought about what had led her to the conclusion that she does indeed love her foxy counterpart. She thought about how no matter the scenario, and no matter the topic, he would always be there for her and whether that meant listening to her vent out her frustrations over some jerk bunny that treated her bad on a date, or even living with her for three weeks and helping her around her apartment because she fractured a rib during a riot. She realized that she has always been his first priority and he had always been hers. Between the countless number of movies that he's taken her to and the many dinners they've been to together it couldn't have been easy on his wallet especially since he's always insisted on paying. In her mind he had always been the most caring and thoughtful person she's ever known aside from when the first met of course. Their personality's seemed to match great. His realism, wisdom, and charisma complemented her optimism, companion, and energetic attitude perfectly.

After about ten minutes of reminiscing about last night Judy started to feel a need for breakfast, so after several seconds of mental preparation she carefully moved the fox's paw off her body and uncurled his fluffy tail from around her. Five minutes later she was once again in the lobby of the hospital making her way to a vending machine, seeing as the small hospital was lacking a food court available to anyone that isn't injured. One low quality carrot cake and a small box of chocolate covered crickets later she was on her way back to Nick's room with a sweet surprise.

"Excuse me ma'am there's no food or drinks besides water allowed passed the lobby area." A unfamiliar voice rang out from behind the bunny.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hopps but you'll have to eat those before you head over to your friends room." A red female fox that appeared to be a nurse approached as Judy turned around.

"But there for my friend, he's injured and I was going to bring them to him as a surprise." Judy knew she wouldn't be able to get by on bringing him the food but she didn't see a reason not to try.

"Then I'm sure he'll be brought breakfast by one of our nurses, but I'm going to have to insist that you either eat or throw those away."

"Bitch." Judy thought as she tried to come up with a way to get them to Nick.

"All I want to do is give Nick some chocolate it's not like I'm going to be shoving it in everyone's face, hoping for them to have an allergic reaction." Seeing that she won't be able to get a pass on the rule she figured that if Nick can't eat them she still shouldn't waste the crickets.

"Well since I'm obviously not going to eat them do you want them? They're unopened and I don't want to waste the dollar I spent on them." The words came out a little more passive aggressively then Judy would have liked but she didn't really care at the moment.

"Sorry Ms. Hopps I'm not allowed to accept gifts from patients but maybe someone else will take you up on your offer." The fox spoke with almost a smug smile as she saw the bunny become frustrated.

"You know what, I think I'll just throw them away." After tossing the crickets in the trash she headed over to Nick's room hoping that he was still asleep so she could resume her snuggling and forget her whole experience ever happened. Unfortunately as Judy opened the door to his room she found him fully awake and wincing in pain while struggling to sit up.

"Hey Nick, you shouldn't be pushing yourself like that, you're still healing." As much as she wanted to climb in his bed and pretend to be asleep Judy knew that wasn't a realistic expectation. She hasn't even told him about her new found feeling for him yet.

"Carrots? When did you get here?" Nick asked visibly pleased with her presence.

"I never left, I just went down to get a snack real quick." Judy walked closer to him almost tempted to jump in his bed and pretend she never woke up.

"What do you mean you never… wait I remember now, I was all messed up from those painkillers they gave me. Hold on, how did I get hurt? Did I get shot while on duty?"

It's not that Judy didn't want to talk about what had happened and the whole reason why they are in a small hospital on the edge of Bunny Burrow, however talking about it seemed to only make it more real.

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" Judy could see the intensity in the fox's eyes as he tried to remember.

"Wait. I.. I think I'm starting to remember." Flashbacks of Judy's house filled his head as images shifted from being pepper sprayed to the bat and then fighting back. The memory of himself standing over Stu's body while Judy and Bonnie watched, wide eyed at the bloody sight was especially vivid.

"Nick? A.. are you ok?" Confused by the sudden stiffness shown by the fox Judy grew slightly worried by his behavior.

"Your dad, he.. he attacked me." As the words stumbled out of Nick's mouth he dreaded his partner's reaction.

"What? What do you mean he attacked you?" Horrified by his words the bunny couldn't process what she was hearing.

"I'm mean he attacked me Judy. He pepper sprayed me, and hit me with a bat, and I think he tried to kill me." Before Judy could find a response Nick's doctor came into the room.

"Ms. Hopps, I was hoping you were still here. I've already contacted your mother. Your father has woken up, and just like your friend he would like to see you."

 **I bet you guys want to know what's gonna happen next. Will Bonny believe Nick or Stu? Will Stu recover ok? And will Judy tell Nick what happened last night? Let me know what you think will happen in a review cuz you guys know I love those. Peace.**


	5. Conflict amount family

**New chapter here, sorry I got writers block and had trouble with this chapter.**

Bonnie Hopps had just arrived when the doctor told Judy about Stu waking up. Bonnie wanted to see her husband immediately and after checking in with the receptionist she wasted no time in taking the elevator to the third and top floor of the small hospital to see her injured mate.

"Room 65...66...67… finally room 70."

*knock knock* As Bonnie knocked on the door she prepared herself for her reunion with Stu. Having knocked more or less for the announcement of her arrival and less for permission to enter, the bunny walked into the small room. The whole scene was similar to Judy's visit to Nick's room. One window and one bed, the only difference being Stu wasn't high on painkillers. Since he had been asleep longer the need for heavy medicine wasn't necessary. Meanwhile Judy was struggling to cope with what Stu had done.

"Nick, can you walk? I want you to come with me. I want to see his reaction to you, maybe you're just remembering something wrong and maybe it's just a misunderstanding."

"Carrots, what I told you is the truth and that's exactly how it happened. I defended myself from an attack and we both got hurt. Also I don't think I can stand. My ribs hurt really bad and I don't think my tail is in the good of condition either." If she was honest with herself Judy really didn't want to see Stu without Nick, it scared her thinking that her dad attacked the best friend she had ever had.

"What if you used a wheelchair? Then you wouldn't have to walk and you can still come with me." The last thing Nick wanted was to be in the same room as the bunny who attacked him. It hurt enough just trying to move, but he could see that Judy really did need him and his not so secret love for the bunny wouldn't let him let her down.

"Alright Carrots, get me a wheelchair." As they bunny-fox duo left to track down Stu he had just finished telling Bonnie about the fox that tried to steal all of their possessions.

"You really saw him trying to steal our things?" Confused, Bonnie thought about how he seemed like a nice fox and even a nice match for Judy. However foxes were widely known to be cunning and deceitful. Before any more time could pass Judy stepped into Stu's room and gave him a relieved hug.

"Hey Jude, I was wondering where you were." Stu was starting to regain enough strength to speak at his normal volume.

"Yah I was actually visiting my friend before I got the notice that you woke up." Judy didn't know what her father's reaction would be like so she spoke nervously and cautiously.

"He's right behind the door and I was wondering if it would be ok if he came in to talk about some things."

"Yah sure Jude, I would love to meet your friend." This was it, the moment of truth. In Judy knew that this could either go well or very badly and she was almost too scared to find the answer.

"Nick. You can come in now." The fox wheeled himself into the room slowly and with some visible difficulty.

"Hello Mrs. Hopps. Mr. Hopps." Before anyone else spoke a blanket of anxiety and anger washed over the room.

"Judy get away from him! He's the one this almost killed me." Since Mr. Hopps was still healing his voice echoed in a raspy and half strained tone.

"It's true, your father told me everything. That fox tried to steal our valuables and when Stu confronted him that fox attacked him." Bonnie almost couldn't believe it herself but there's no way that she was going to trust the word of a fox over her husband.

"No mom, Nick is not a theif. He is a caring mammal that wouldn't never steal from us." Seeing that his introduction probably won't be ending well Nick decided to say something for himself.

"I would like state that I really didn't try to steal anything, all I wanted was some food that I was offered and I never asked for a fight." As much as Nick knew that he had wasted his breath he figured that he might as well try.

"Listen here fox, we don't need to hear anymore of your lies. I don't know what you think your doing with my daughter but it stops now." If it were possible the words Stu spoke might've skewered Nick right then and there.

"Dad! I invited him over. He was supposed to be there." Judy thought that with that statement it would be enough to shut him up for a while.

"Oh, that reminds me. I don't know what you're doing trying to pretend to be friends with my daughter but-"

"No!" Judy roared. That last comment was too much, to much to tolerate and too much to handle. If there was anything that could send her over the edge it was what Stu just said.

"Nick is not pretending to be my friend! He has been more supportive, more accepting, and more open minded than both of you! Ever since I moved to Zootopia you and Mom haven't believed in my abilities to be a good cop. Hoping that I'll be a meter maid forever is not called believing in me. Nick has been with me side by side during the scariest moments of my life and has even saved it multiple times and that is why I… that is why I love him." Jude stared her dad dead in his eyes and watched as his face fell in disbelief.

"And he loves me too. Don't you Nick?" Now looking at Nick all he saw was three bunnies waiting for him to confirm the unheard of, an interspecies relationship.

"Yes, yes I do."

 **Hey guys sorry about the long wait but here it is. I hope this chapter was as intense for you as is was for me. please leave a comment. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	6. Loyalty

**Hey people, another chapter here. Leave a review and tell me how you liked it.**

Stu couldn't handle anymore stress. Between his surgery and Nick the bunny thought he might explode.

"So fox, how long do you plan on using my daughter for your own games." Stu turned to a calm and intense state, he no longer felt rage. Instead felt only a cool hate, blind hate for Nick and for his daughter's protectiveness over him. Nick felt there was no longer a point in talking with Stu and the urge to talk to Judy about their confession grew.

"You know what. I think I'm going to leave since I really don't see a point in continuing this discussion."

"Fine fox leave. I don't ever want to see you near my daughter again." As Nick rolled out the door on his wheelchair Judy's world fell apart. She couldn't believe that Stu would be so cold hearted to Nick.

"You know what dad if you can't give Nick a chance even after I just admitted my love for him then I don't need to be here either. I'm going with Nick and we're leaving to Zootopia as soon as we can."

Judy stormed out of Stu's room with confidence and integrity. She caught up to Nick quickly considering wheelchairs aren't the fastest thing in the world.

"Nick… I'm so sorry it happened like that. I didn't know he would be that way and I really thought he would be different."

"It's fine Carrots, I'm always prepared for the worst. Makes it easier when things go south."

After several minutes of silence Nick couldn't handle the quiet anymore as he felt compelled to say something.

"Hey. Judy?"

The bunny knew that Nick only ever used her real name when it was really important. Knowing this caused her to become anxious.

"Yes Nick?" Judy couldn't help but match formality with formality even though she almost certainly knew what Nick had in mind she still felt nervous.

"Did you mean what you said back there? Do you really, you know.. love me?" Nick held his breath as he waited for her no say no. It had always been a bad habit of his to assume the worst. However depending on who you talk to some may call it smart."I do. Nick I love you and you love me so what does that make us?"

"Well, I guess that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend huh?"

"Yeah. I guess is does." Judy felt disappointed that her father couldn't learn to accept Nick for who he is but at least she had her foxy friend and he had her.

"You know Carrots most mammals don't find interspecies relationships acceptable."

"I know, but i gets we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I guess so, but hey, how did you know that I'm ever so deeply in love with you?"

"Well that's actually a funny story…" while Zootopia's favorite duo continues their heart felt moment Judy's parents had their own discussion reflecting on what happened during Nick's quick visit.

"Stu… how did we let our daughter fall for a fox?" Bonnie was shaken by Judy's news, her daughter was never known for dating or being interested with males. Some even thought that she might be a lesbian, but now only barely over a year since she moved to Zootopia and she's already found herself a boyfriend.

"I don't know Bon, but it seems like we'll just have to let her learn the hard way. No matter how hard they try it'll never work. Interspecies relationships are completely unheard of and there's a reason for that.

"I think I ready to leave the hospital now. We should go do something like get some dinner or catch a movie." After the two's conversation involving their new relationship they agreed to try and keep it professional while at work however, all bets are off while alone.

"But you're going to need to tell the doctors something. They won't let you leave without a reason for your injuries. What are you going to tell them?"

"I'm going to tell them that I don't remember what happened and I hope your dad will do the same. It would be easier on both of us if he did the same."

Half an hour later Nick and Judy were walking out of the hospital leaving Nick's official statement as "I ran into a pole."

As Judy pushed him out of the front doors he complained about the lack of money he now had because of the incident.

"Nick, you didn't have to spend anything remember? You were covered by the hospital since your a cop and there's visual evidence of assault."

"I wasn't talking about that I'm talking about how they made me pay a hundred dollars for this stupid wheelchair."

"Oh come on, you practically forced them to give you the wheelchair. What they wanted to do was have you stay for a few more days to make sure your recovery is going good." Sometimes Judy couldn't understand Nick for the life of her, and other times it felt as though they operate on the same wavelength, but if there's one thing that's consistent it's that once her fox made up his mind there's almost nothing that can change it.

 **Hey guys this chapter was the final one for this story, but don't worry because it's getting a sequel (yay!) I may make a separate story before the sequel but that shouldn't take to long. Be sure to leave a review and follow so I know that people still want me to make these stories**.


End file.
